Digitally Mimi
by Cherry Li
Summary: Now my own work!! ^_^. Mimi falls for a guy, literally!, and in a world where beauty doesn't matter, Mimi must prove herself to be more than a pretty face, and fight a known and a unknown evil. *R+R* *Mimato, Takari, Kenyako, Taiora*
1. Here comes the Trash can!!

A.N 

Oh great I'm back with another fic!! This is a little, different and is loosely based on the hilarious film 'Legally Blonde' so you ppl who own that, don't sue me, please!!

Mimi will be a little clueless in this fic, but hey what's new!! I haven't decided on ages so basically they're all above 18.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, and Legally Blonde; I am only using the characters and basic storyline to make ppl enjoy stories better! ^_^

~*Cherry Li*~

~*Digitally Mimi*~

Mimi, the picture perfect girl, Homecoming Queen, head cheerleader, every lads dream and girls nightmare, sat in her powder pink room, admiring herself in a large mirror. She slowly brushed her hair, and smiled at a large, posing picture of a handsome bushy brown-headed boy. Suddenly her phone rang and she jumped up and looked around her room frantically, she then looked under a pink blanket and found a fluffy pink phone and picked it up.

"Hello Mimi speaking!" She answered cheerily.

"Hey Meems babe, listen are you erm.. free tonight?" a male voice asked.

"Why of course Taichi hunny, where we going?" Mimi smiled.

"To Chez Lion" 

"Chez Lion? Wow I heard that's where they filmed Miss Congeniality" Mimi perked.

"Only the best for you babe. I'll pick you up around 8 ok?" Tai asked.

"Ok, oh I have to go shopping. See you at 8 hunny"

"Bye babe" Mimi then placed the phone in its holder, and blew a kiss to the picture of her boy friend, Homecoming King, captain of the soccer team, and all round handsome guy, absolutely perfect for Mimi.

 "Oh Tanemon it's finally here, I know he'll do it tonight, and soon I'll be Mrs Mimi Kamiya." Mimi smiled to her little green Digimon.

"Are you sure that's what he will do tonight?" Tanemon asked

"Of course, Tai's such a romantic I bet he's been planning it for ages." Mimi beamed. "I'm gonna go tell Jun and Kari, then we'll go shopping for my outfit!" Mimi smiled then ran out of the room. (a.n. Ok I had to place Jun somewhere but she's just as dim as Mimi, and nice lol)

~*~

"Mimi!" Jun shrieked at the sight of her friend racing towards her and Kari, in the gardens.

"You guys will never believe it!" Mimi cheered

"What??!!" Kari asked

"Tai is taking me out tonight, to Chez Lion. And apparently his parents have flown all the way here!" Mimi smiled

"Oh my god, that means only one thing!" Jun said jumping

"We have to go shopping!!" Kari announced, and the two agreed happily.

(Note: Kari isn't Tai's sister ^_^)

~*~

Mimi stood in front of a mirror twirling around so that the dress she wore twirled around her. She then stopped and stood before her friends.

"What do you think?" Mimi asked.

"Hmm.. It's a little blue, you should wear your primary colour" Kari advised.

"Yep, pink is definitely you" Jun smiled.

"But, I don't wanna look how I always do, on a normal date. This isn't a normal date. I wanna look bridal, but not like I'm expecting it, cos otherwise he'll just freak!" Mimi exclaimed.

Suddenly a shop assistant approached the group with a smirk on her face.

"I love clueless, weak, princesses, with daddy's plastic" she thought to herself as she took a 'discount' price off a bright pink dress. "Have you seen this lovely dress, here, it's just arrived" The assistant smiled, handing Mimi the dress.

"Oh wow, is this the new premium range from Gucci?" Mimi asked.

"Of course" the assistant answered

"Oh is this the dress that is washing machine safe?" Mimi then asked.

"Yes, of course" the woman replied.

"Hmm.. well first of all Gucci's premium range, finished last season, as for the washing machine safe thing, Gucci always make dresses that have to be dry cleaned, and finally I saw you take the tag off the dress, marked discount. So if you were thinking that I was going to buy it, then you've picked the wrong girl" Mimi smiled sweetly at the woman, who stood there amazed at the words spoken, as Mimi's friends laughed uncontrollably at the woman.

"I think we should go" Mimi then smiled at her friends who nodded.

"Mimi you are the best" Kari laughed as they walked out of the shop, "the assistants still dumbstruck!"

"Yeah well no-one messes with Mimi Tachikawa" Mimi smiled.

"Of course, now lets head back to college and get you ready!" Jun smiled linking arms with Mimi, whilst Mimi linked with Kari.

"Oh look after Tanemon for me, tonight, I just want the night to go smoothly" Mimi asked

"Of course, she can play with Salamon in my room" Kari offered

"Great!" Mimi smiled "In just a few hours I will be Mrs Taichi Kamiya!" she then cheered and the girls jumped up and down with excitement.

~*~

All the girls from the girls' college dorms, waited in the large hallway, for their 'Queen' to meet her 'King', as the doorbell rang. Jun walked casually over to the door, and smiled as she opened it. There stood in the doorway, was a tall brown-haired lad with chocolate eyes, wearing a blue shirt and black pants. He smiled at Jun and walked into the hallway where the girls let out happy sighs as Mimi walked down the twirled stairway, wearing a pink halter neck dress, and her hair neatly waved and worn down.

"Meems, you look beautiful" Tai smiled and kissed Mimi softly.

"Thankyou Tai, you look good yourself" Mimi smiled back and held his hand.

They then began to walk out of the large dorm, where whispers of 'good lucks' were said to Mimi, and she gave a huge smile to her friends. Tai then led her to his black convertible and they drove off to the restaurant, leaving everyone in suspense to see what ring Mimi would receive.

~*~

"Thankyou" Mimi said to the waitress as she handed the pair menus, and poured the wine.

Mimi glanced at the menu and waited for Tai to speak. She so badly wanted to cry 'Yes Tai I'll marry you', but she was taught by her mum to, wait for a man to ask, and to slowly think about the answer so not to ruin the moment and not to make you seem desperate.

"Mimi" Tai broke Mimi's thought, and her head bolted up to meet his.

"Yes..yes Tai?" Mimi slowly spoke

"Mimi, you know, that my family have been in a long generation of Digital Warriors, and that they want me to go to the Digital World to train as one, and hopefully become a great and famous one" Tai explained.

"Yes, I know, and you know that I support you with that, right?" Mimi asked

"Yes, it's just that, well I need to be seeing someone who will understand all that"

"And I do" Mimi smiled, her mind fixed to the question that she desperately wanted to answer.

"But, I think that now, Princess, we need to brake up…"

"I do!" Mimi cried, thinking he had asked her the question, she then stopped and realised what he had just said.

"WHAT?!" Mimi then yelled, making the people in the restaurant turn and look at the couple.

"Mimi, princess clam down" Tai panicked.

"Calm down!? Why are you breaking up with me?" Mimi asked angrily.

"I need to marry a warrior, not an innocent princess" Tai said trying to calm her down.

"So you're dumping me, because I act too much like a princess!?" Mimi cried standing up.

"No, Mimi, please sit down, lets talk about this." Tai said standing.

"No, I'm going" Mimi said, tears running down her face as she ran out of the restaurant.

"Mimi wait!" Tai called, then placed money on the table and ran out after her.

~*~

Mimi began to walk home, her dress a little torn after she caught it on the door as she ran, and her mascara started to run down her teary face. Tai then slowly drove next to her.

"Mimi get it" Tai asked still driving

"No!" Mimi wailed.

"Please Mimi, you might ruin your shoes" Tai smiled causing Mimi to re think her plan and stop.

"Ok" she sighed and got into the car.

Tai drove her back to the college in silence, dropped her off without saying a word and sped off, leaving Mimi to take fully in what had happened.

~*~

A.N 

Awww poor Mimi!! Will she ever get over Tai, so this will become a Mimato, or will she sulk after him for the rest of her life. This fic, is only loosely based on the movie legally blonde so don't expect everything to be the same, cos Ive decided it won't!! ^_^.

Please review, and I'll do more for you!! Tell me what you think. 


	2. Hot on Your Heels

A.N 

Konachiwa! Thank you so much for reviewing this fic! I know that it will be ok, cos I went over it in my head and it accepted ^_^ I promise it will be a Mimato and Taiora, but at the moment it's Michi. And I know ppl don't like Mimato, but I'm sorry I think they belong together. Also Tai isn't bad, it's just that it has to be like this, other wise I get confused!! (Also will be Tk/kari, and yolie/ken!) * Read Teen Dream as well *

Disclaimer: Digimon, and Legally Blonde are not mine, so don't even ask!

~*Digitally Mimi*~

Mimi gazed at the television screen as she lay in bed, a soppy romantic movie was on and all Mimi could do was to stuff chocolate in her mouth and cry whilst hugging the picture of her boyfriend Tai.

"Mimi, you've got to get out of bed," Tanemon said as she sat on her friends' legs.

"Hunny… I love you, marry me" the man on the television smiled at a young woman.

"NO!" Mimi yelled at the television whilst hurling her chocolates at it.

Kari sighed as she stood at the door, watching her friend become a non-conditioned, bed bug. She took a deep breath in a walked towards Mimi's bed.

"Mimi here, I brought you some milk shake, strawberry, your favourite!" Kari smiled as she handed Mimi the drink and sat next to her.

"How long has she been like this?" Kari asked Tanemon.

"Ever since he…he.."

"DUMPED ME!" Mimi wailed with tears and hugged the picture more.

"Mimi please get out of bed, they're loads more!" Kari comforted with a smile.

"But I want him!" Mimi cried more.

"Hey Meems you really need to get out of that bed and go shopping it always makes you feel better" Jun suddenly appeared and hopped onto the bed.

"Yeah c'mon lets go burn some plastic!" Kari pushed giving her friend a nudge.

"But… he might call, and ask me!" Mimi said wiping the tears with a pink hanky.

"I doubt that, the way he dumped you, sheesh you'd be lucky to see him again!" Jun blurted and Kari gave her a scowled look, and Mimi began to cry again.

"Nice going" Tanemon sighed.

"C'mon Mimi, we can go look for more lads!" Kari suggested.

"It's alright for you, you've still got T.K" Mimi sighed

"Let's just go!" Jun cried and dragged Mimi out of bed "You'll thank us I know you will"

"I doubt it" Mimi said.

~*~

"What about this one?" Kari pulled out a blue top and held it up to Mimi who was sitting in the corner looking at magazines.

"No" Mimi said not taking her eyes off the magazine.

"Look at it first Mimi" Jun said and sat down beside her.

"Listen it's nice but…" Mimi began but stopped when she saw a picture in the magazine. She examined it closer and saw that it was a picture of Tai's mum and dad. Mimi then read aloud.

"Mr and Mrs Kamiya, multi millionaires, and Digital Warriors met during their battle and fell in love. Mr Kamiya told us, that ' I like a woman who is strong and assertive and my wife happened to be that'" Mimi then stopped and lifted her head to face her two friends' odd stare.

"Mimi are you ok?" Kari asked

"That's it!!" Mimi cried jumping from her chair

"What is, Oh great I haven't blanked out again have I?" Jun asked and Kari shook her head.

"Tai, needs a girl who's strong and assertive, so that's what I have to become!" Mimi smiled "Thanks you guys!" Mimi then ran out of the shop and headed back towards college.

"See I told you she'd thank us!" Jun smiled.

~*~

"So let me get this straight, _you _want to go to the digital world and train as a warrior, to battle evil Digimon?" an old woman asked slowly.

"Yep that's right!" Mimi cheered.

"Right then. Well you will need a fitness examination, excellent recommendations from your teachers, and pass the digital exam" The woman replied taking a leaflet from her desk draw and handing it to Mimi.

"Ok thank you!" Mimi smiled and left the room.

"Mimi there you are!" Kari smiled "Where are you going?"

"Oh to the library!" Mimi answered turning to her friends.

"You know I found that Newton's Law of Physics, is a great book to balance your wobbly desk" Jun suggested 

"Thanks, but I'm going to get a book on the Digital World" Mimi said still walking towards the library.

"Why? Oh are we going to the theme park, y'know that is so cool!" Jun cheered clapping her hands.

"No not the theme park, the real Digital World, I'm going to become a Digi-Warrior!" Mimi smiled, and her friends' faces dropped.

"What? Why?" Kari asked

"To win Tai back" Mimi smiled and opened the library door.

"She'll never make it" Kari sighed.

"Hell yeah, Pizza?" Jun suggested and Kari nodded.

~*~

The day of judgement soon came. After hours of learning about the digital world and successfully passing her exams and her fitness test, the day of knowing if she would go to the digital world and train as a warrior, arrived.

All the girls from the dorms huddled around Mimi, as she held the letter and began opening it. Jun and Kari both stood next to her praying that some good would come out of it.

Mimi took a deep breath in and read it. She then sighed.

"I'M IN!!" Mimi cried and everyone applauded and hugged her.

"My god Mimi, you did it!" Kari smiled and hugged Mimi.

"Looks like our innocent Meems ain't gonna be that much longer!" Jun laughed

"Yeah and soon I'll come back with a ring on my finger!" Mimi smiled clutching the letter. She was in, and Tai would not know what hit him!!

~*~

A.N 

Sorry, I have to leave it at a cliffy so you kind ppl will review and tell me what you think so far!! Arigatou ^_^ Ja ne 


	3. Falling flat on your face can have it's ...

A.N 

Ohayo, gomen ne to the ppl who dislike the fact that I followed quite closely to Legally Blonde, but you will be pleased to know that I will no longer be following it exactly to the movie it is now my own creation, so no more flames please!! ^_^ This will now be filled with action/adventure and of course romance!! Ja ne.

~*Cherry Li*~   (*Read Teen Dream *)

~*Digitally Mimi*~

Mimi packed the last of her belongings and took one last look around her now bare pink room. Her heart told her she was doing the right thing, yet her mind was telling her that this whole thing was a crazy mistake, and that she might end up dead if she wasn't careful. Tanemon looked at her friend as Mimi held her, Tanemon was worried too; she hadn't been to the digital world since she was born and was found by Mimi on the outskirts of both worlds, yet she wanted to be there for Mimi even if it seemed suicidal.

"This is it Tanemon. Do you think I'm making the right decision?" Mimi asked looking down on her friend.

Tanemon hesitated for a second "Yes, I do, we'll get Tai back, and fight all those bad Digimon whilst we're at it" Tanemon then smiled.

"Thank you" Mimi smiled back at her Digimon and gave her a slight hug.

Suddenly her bedroom door opened and Kari and Jun walked in, looking a little sad.

"Well… Mimi your cars ready and your stuff have been sent." Kari said

"Yeah this is it" Jun wailed, tears streaming down her face. Mimi smiled at her friends and gave them a warm hug.

"I will email you, whenever I can" Mimi said as her eyes became glistened with tears.

"You better" Kari said wiping her eyes. "And come back to us safe, and with something, preferably a ring"

"I will, bye" Mimi smiled a little then left the room with her last suitcase and Tanemon waving in her arms, leaving Kari and Jun crying anime like in the room.

~*~

"I wish they didn't do that," Mimi thought as she drove out of Obadiah (I think that's how they spell it), thinking about her friends. She then brushed the thought away and concentrated on her fighting techniques that she would have to do in classes; even though she hated fighting she could really do it if it mattered.

Mimi had drove for about an hour, until she reached a large gate with two men guarding it. She knew this had to be the place as the digital world was dangerous to people who weren't trained or authorised to enter. Mimi took a deep breath as one of the guards walked over to her.

"So hunny where you going?" The guard smiled slyly making Mimi's skin crawl.

"Tachikawa, Mimi, I'm a digital warrior, come to train" Mimi said with a fake smile.

"What a pretty girl like you a warrior" The man said with a little sarcasm in his voice. He then looked at a hand held computer, and his smiled faded. "I see you are, you may enter" he lowered his voice and pressed a button, opening the gates.

"Thank you" Mimi smiled and drove through the gates and up a long road. "Jerk" she thought.

In sight was a small building at the end of the road. Mimi looked at the building a little confused, surely that wasn't the training site, and it was so small. Mimi parked her car and stepped out clutching Tanemon with a little nervousness, and walked towards the door opening in slightly.

She walked in silently and gazed around the dimly lit hallway, no one was in sight, and Mimi began to feel that she was in the wrong place. She then turned a corner and found a large room with large dark square at the end, and the place was filled with people. Mimi sighed a little as she walked through the crowd, as wolf whistles and whispers were aimed at her, she then stopped in front of a desk where a man about her age stood, with wild red hair and brown eyes.

"Hello, and you are?" The lad asked.

"Tachikawa, Mimi" Mimi smiled

"Hey Mimi, this is your information sheet on your training sessions and when you will start, also there is useful information on the digital world and past bad Digimon that we have successfully defeated." The lad smiled whilst handing her an envelope.

"Thanks, erm, is this where we are training?" Mimi asked

The lad stared at her a little taken back by her question, "No, we always train in the digital world, yet in a shielded dome on a tame area of the world" the lad replied.

"Oh right" Mimi said.

The lad then left her and stood before the people and in front of the large square, and the place silenced.

"Good morning everyone, today is the beginning of your life as a digital warrior, you will train hard work hard and some of you _will_ die hard. This is not a game, this is real, so if you think you are not up to it turn away now, with some dignity, as many of you will return with failure and some won't return at all. Only 7 out of all of you will become digital warriors, and will protect the world and earn yourself and your family high honours in life. I am Izzy, the controller of the balance of the digital world, so any problems ask me. We shall now pass through the portal into the world, you will then be shown your rooms and tomorrow training will begin" Izzy stated and murmurs were said about his speech as he pressed a button and a huge swirling portal opened behind him.

Mimi bit her bottom lip and walked through it with the others, knowing that she had to do it and survive.

~*~

Mimi walked around the large dome after getting herself settled in her room. She gazed at the beautiful crystals that glowed through the sun hitting the side of the dome, and the almost other world that was created in side it. This dome had everything, but fashion shops, which Mimi didn't mind as she was here on a mission. The dome had gardens where people trained and large gyms and fighting arena's, it seemed so peaceful considering you were here to be trained on how to fight and destroy evil Digimon. She then stopped and looked outside of the dome, and saw a lush forest with wild Digimon that played happily around the dome, Mimi smiled at the sight and walked on still looking at the forest until she knocked into someone.

"Urghhhh, you stupid baka can't you look where you are going?" the girl that Mimi bumped into cursed

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" Mimi apologised, as she looked at the tall girl with short red hair.

"You better be sorry" the girl said and stormed away knocking Mimi's shoulder.

"Great way to start new friends Mimi" Mimi thought as she walked through the gardens. She then stopped and noticed a familiar wild brown-headed lad who was watching out of the dome. Mim's heart skipped a beat and she smiled as she walked to him.

"Hey Taichi" Mimi smiled causing Tai to spin around quickly.

"MIMI?" Tai cried staring at his ex-girlfriend.

"Yeah it's me, how are you?" Mimi asked

"Er… fine, why are you here?" Tai asked a little bewilderedly

"Oh, I've come to train as a digital warrior" Mimi smiled and Tai's face dropped

"What? But how, why?"

"Oh I just thought that it'll be a challenge and you know how much I love them!" Mimi smiled giving Tai a wink.

Then a girl appeared beside Tai and hugged his arm. Mimi stood there as the girl lifted her face, and Mimi recognised her as the girl she had bumped into before.

"YOU!" they both cried in unison

"Ahh… I see you've met eachother, Sora this is Mimi, Mimi this is Sora my…"

"Fiancée" Sora finished his line. Mimi couldn't believe what she was hearing, she was going to marry, the guy she wanted to marry? This was insane!!   

"What?" Mimi mumbled

"Sora and I are engaged, we got engaged at my parents anniversary party" Tai said with a little smile.

"I see" Mimi whispered

"Come on Tai, we've got to start training, at least we'll be the professionals around here" Sora smirked looking at Mimi, who had tears in her eyes.

"Ok, bye Mimi, good luck" Tai said and left with Sora, hand-in-hand.

Mimi shook herself, and wiped the tears from her eyes. The lad she loved was engaged to an arrogant bitch (sorry Sora fans) and there was nothing she could do about it, except run and hopefully run out of this hell hole and try and forget about him. Mimi picked up speed and dashed through people as on lookers gasped at her speed, but she suddenly came to an abrupt stop when she had fallen.

Mimi cringed and opened her eyes, only to find a pair of blue crystal eyes with wild golden hair staring back at her, she had fallen on someone! Mimi blushed furiously as she realised that the lad she had fallen on was extremely cute, and got up off him quickly.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't look where I was going, I'm so sorry" Mimi apologised as she sat on the floor and gazed at the gorgeous lad that stood and dusted his jeans and green top down.

"Hey no probs, it's not everyday a pretty girl falls on top of me" The lad smiled and Mimi blushed. "Hi, I'm Yamato Ishida, but everyone around here calls me Matt" Matt smiled and offered his hand to help Mimi up.

"Mimi Tachikawa" Mimi smiled back and took his hand. "Maybe things are looking up" Mimi thought with a smile.

~*~

A.N.

See it isn't like legally blonde, well ok a little bit is, but that's it now. Ne ho review and you'll get more, on how Mimi does with her training, and does she fall for Matt and leave Tai?? ^_^ Ja ne for now!!


	4. Prove yourself

A.N 

Konachiwa! Gomen ne, for taking soooo long with this chapter, but I completely forgot about the storyline, but luckily for me and maybe for you! I made notes ^_^ So here is chapter 4.

~*Cherry Li*~

~*Digitally Mimi*~

After Mimi's rather embarrassing break for freedom, involving a very cute guy and her falling right on top of him, Mimi returned back to her room, praying that her roommate wasn't that bitch Sora or anyone who would laugh at her about the 'incident' earlier. Mimi just wanted to feed Tanemon and crawl into bed to hide her shame for a while, even though she knew it wasn't going to be as simple as that. Everyone immediately named her the outcast and the fact that she was a picture perfect girl didn't help in the matter of being around people who wanted to become warriors, and not take very much notice on their appearance, which Mimi found disgusting.

Mimi took her key out and opened the door quietly. She then peeked her head inside and found no-one there.

"Must be lucky I guess" Mimi said to herself as she walked into the room.

"Arghhh! WHO ARE YOU!" A girl cried making Mimi jump and swing around.

"I'm Mimi Tachikawa, I guess I'm your roommate" Mimi introduced thought still a little startled by the purple haired girl, brandishing a bar of soap.

"Oh, so you're my roommate. Wow you're really pretty" the girl smiled putting the soap bar down

"Thank you, but may I ask who you are?" Mimi asked

"Oh right silly me, I'm Yolie" Yolie smiled and held out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you" Mimi smiled back and shook Yolie's hand.

"I thought I recognised you. You're the girl whose causing a storm about the place." Yolie said as she sat on her bed.

"That's one way of putting it. I don't even know why I came, I'm obviously the outcast here." Mimi sighed

"No I doubt that, I was sent here by my parents, they wanted me to be a strong independent girl, but I thought I already was." Yolie said

"You know you're the first nice person I have met here, well apart from a guy I fell onto" Mimi smiled

"Thanks, but that was no ordinary guy…" Yolie started but a muffling noise from Mimi's bag stopped her "What's that?"

"Oh no Tanemon!" Mimi cried and quickly opened her bag and pulled out her little leaf Digimon. "Are you ok, I'm sorry"

"I'm fine Mimi, but don't keep me in there too long, its stuffy" Tanemon exclaimed.

"You have a Digimon?" Yolie gasped looking at Tanemon.

"Yes why?" Mimi asked

"Only great warriors get to have Digimon, because they sense their strength and so become their partner, so they can digivolve." Yolie explained

"Is that true?" Mimi asked

"Well I don't know, I'm an orphan remember" Tanemon said and Mimi hugged her.

"I've always wanted one, but you better hide Tanemon whenever we're in lessons" Yolie said

"Why?" Mimi asked a little concerned.

"Because others might want her, and maybe steal her, I heard about a few cases like that" Yolie said

"Really? Oh no, Tanemon you'll stay in this room, I'll make you a little hideout too just in case people come into our room" Mimi said and Tanemon nodded.

"That's a good idea" Yolie smiled

"Thank you for telling us, I really do appreciate it" Mimi said whilst putting Tanemon on her bed.

"Hey what are friends for" Yolie smiled. Mimi sat down a looked at Yolie, and then smiled cheerfully.

"Yeah friends!"

~*~

"Mimi get up, we'll be late!" Yolie whispered to Mimi as she shook her. Mimi groaned and turned over but Yolie kept on shaking her. "Mimi, please, c'mon get up!" Yolie's voice got a little louder and Mimi sprang up.

"Oh god am I late?" Mimi panicked

"No but you will be if you don't put your training uniform on and get out the door in 5 minutes!" Yolie said and sat down on her bed.

"Oh god where is it?" Mimi cried looking through her wardrobe then pulling out short ish 'T' dress that was a little low cut and tight at the top yet loose at the skirt bit. "Who ever came up with this design was a man" Mimi said as she looked at herself in the mirror, and Yolie giggled.

"Put your boots on and then tie your hair up, other wise you might get done for it" Yolie advised and Mimi slipped her knee length yet flat boots on and tied her hair loosely up.

"4 minutes, your good" Yolie smiled looking at her watch.

"I practise" Mimi smiled 

"C'mon lets go" Yolie smiled and walked out of the room.

"Tanemon be good and hide ok?" Mimi said to her Digimon who nodded and she then ran out of the room to catch up to Yolie.

~*~

Mimi and Yolie walked into the large training garden that took up most of the dome, and admired the beauty of the whole thing. Mimi brushed her dress a little so she would look her best for Tai, although all female warriors wore the same green outfit, Mimi wanted to look her best, and by a few stares from guys and wolf whistles she knew she did. Yolie adjusted her glasses and noticed that their class was nearly starting, Yolie gasped and grabbed Mimi and the both ran toward the group only slowing down when they were quite near.

Everyone stopped talking and training when Yolie and Mimi walked into the garden. Whispers were said and Mimi sighed knowing that they were about her, mostly perverted. Mimi walked over to Tai with Yolie, and tapped him on his shoulder. Mimi noticed that Tai was wearing the outfit that all the guys were wearing; a red robe with white outlines and tied round the waist with a large white ribbon, and also wearing white pants and flat shoes. Tai swung round and gasped when he saw Mimi and took a step back.

"M…Mimi, wow you look… great" Tai smiled and Mimi blushed

"Thanks Tai, this is Yolie, Yolie this is Tai" Mimi introduced

"Hey" they both answered

"Tai over here I have got a great spot were _me and you_ can train" Sora called over to Tai

"Erm… I've gotta go, see you" Tai said and rushed off to Sora.

"So you know that guy?" Yolie asked

"Yeah, it's that I don't think he wants to know me" Mimi sighed

"Well c'mon lets find a cool space ok?" Yolie smiled and Mimi nodded.

Suddenly everyone went silent and turned to a space at the front of the gardens.

"What's going on?" Mimi whispered

"Oh the training sensei's coming" Yolie replied.

Mimi kept her eyes on the approaching figure. He was wearing a similar outfit to the guys yet his was a dark blue, his blonde messy hair shimmered in the morning sun and he gazed across the room, and Mimi noticed the familiar sea blue eyes.

"You didn't tell me that the guy I fell on was our sensei!" Mimi gasped quietly

"Well I was telling you, but your little friend interrupted me, just try and stay out of his way" Yolie said

"Why?" Mimi asked

"He likes to pick on pupils and humiliate them as he is an awesome warrior, and you might be odds on favourite to be picked" Yolie said and Mimi sighed

"Good morning everyone, I am Ishida sensei, but I hate being called that so everyone usually calls be Matt, that is unless you cross be then you can call be your worst nightmare" Matt smiled and a few people gasped. "This is the most important lessons that you will learn, if you don't learn them or can't cope with it then you will end up dead by the wrath of an evil Digimon. I will be your teacher and your judge on who the final 7 warriors should be sucking up to me wouldn't work yet proving yourself to me will. Now get a partner and fight with the moves that you should have studied" Matt commanded and people partnered up.

"You did learn them right?" Yolie asked turning to Mimi.

"A little. I just hope I can remember" Mimi sighed and faced Yolie.

Mimi and Yolie began to fight. Mimi ducked a few of Yolie's punches and tried to swerve a kick in the legs but was thrown to the floor.

Matt watched Mimi and Yolie fighting and smiled to himself "I didn't know she was here to train, hmm… she looks pretty good in that outfit…oh geez she's not very good is she" Matt thought and he saw Mimi fall.

"Oh god Mimi, are you ok?" Yolie asked helping Mimi up

"Yeah I think so, I guess I can't concentrate when I'm trying to remember things" Mimi smiled slightly and dusted herself down

"Tachikawa Mimi, please come up here" Matt called and everyone stopped as Mimi gulped and slowly made her way up to the front to Matt.

"Why is my heart racing? Is it him, or is it what he'll do to me? Wow what clear blue eyes he's got and… no Mimi he's your teacher for gods sake, just calm down and beg" Mimi thought as she turned to him.

"Now, I will do a demonstration on Miss Tachikawa. Watch and learn" Matt said and then took off his robe to reveal his bare muscular body.

"Oh god, calm down Mimi don't go hot, you'll sweat, just don't look at him" Mimi's mind advised and Mimi took in a deep breath.

"Ready?" Matt smiled and Mimi nervously nodded

Matt then swung his leg around to Mimi and Mimi quickly dodged it. Matt smiled at her and then went at her again, Mimi only just dodged it this him yet swung for him and then aimed her arms to him to which he backed away from. Everyone watched intensely at the fight and Yolie prayed that she wouldn't get hurt. Tai gasped at her moves and Sora folded her arms and watched the fight hoping that Mimi would slip up. Izzy and a tall blue haired guy watched from above in a glass room and appeared to be very interested.

"Seems that someone is giving Yamato a run for his money" the blue haired guy smiled

"Yeah it seems that way Jyou, but that is the girl that I doubt will last" Izzy replied

"I believe she might" Jyou said and continued watching the fight from above.

Mimi was trying hard not to get hit but Matt was bruising her, and she hated to fight him. Suddenly Mimi noticed a shinning object from out side the dome, out of the corner of her eye, and for one second she lost her concentration and Matt flew her to the ground.

"Seems I've got you this time" Matt smiled "One thing you should know never loose your concentration, especially for a girl" Matt said and Mimi grew angry

"A girl? Why that little… urgh I'll teach him" Mimi thought and whilst Matt turned his back to her, Mimi flipped up from the floor and swung her leg to his knees where Matt then fell to the floor. Mimi walked to him and looked down onto him. She placed a foot on his chest and smiled down to him.

"I believe another thing you should know, is to never under estimate your opponent" Mimi smiled and Matt looked at her, then smiled.

The others smiled at Mimi's skill and applauded her. Mimi felt great she was getting accepted. Mimi outstretched her hand out and helped Matt up.

"I think I might agree with you, on the girl" Izzy smiled to Jyou who nodded.

~*~

A.N 

I'm leaving it there for some reason! ^_^ Review and next chapter will be posted. Ja ne 

p.s read 'the calling' and 'teen dream' xxxxx

~*Cherry Li*~


	5. To New Beginnings and New Challenges

A.N 

Konachiwa, I'm back with this now as I'm starting to like what I'm writing!? Weird! Any Ho enjoy this chapter, and please keep your reviews and emails coming with all your lovely feedback! ^_~ . Arigatou!

~*Cherry Li*~

~*Digitally Mimi*~

Training for the day had ended, though most of the concentration was on Mimi and how she, to put it appropriately 'kicked Matt's ass!' Training Warriors would smile at her when she walked passed them, and Mimi and Yolie began to feel that they were both beginning to be accepted, and decided to finish the day on a high note and eat out, so to speak, in the dome's bar.

"I still can't believe what you did today" Yolie giggled as Mimi and her walked down the path towards the bar.

"I know, I just got angry for some reason" Mimi smiled.

"So what was it like fighting him? I mean you have to admit he's really hot" Yolie said and Mimi played with her red summer dress.

"Yeah I guess, but I didn't really notice, I just wanted to prove myself, that's all" Mimi said half-heartedly. "Yeah right Mimi, that guy looked like a god! But you're here to get Tai from that bitch, yep and I should get focused on that task" Mimi thought.

"Ok Mimi, whatever you say" Yolie laughed

"I'm telling the truth, honest!" Mimi said and Yolie stopped.

"Yeah and blushing furiously when that…well god I suppose, took off his robe counts as 'not really noticing'?" Yolie smiled and Mimi blushed again.

"Well…I…erm…Can we just not talk about training, c'mon we're here to have a good time!" Mimi said steering the conversation around

"Yeah you're right, c'mon lets go celebrate!" Yolie smiled and dragged Mimi to the bar.

~*~

"I see that the great Yamato Ishida got beaten today, by a pretty girl" Jyou laughed as he stared out into the digital world through a glass room that he and others were in.

"Save it Jyou, I was caught off guard" Matt sighed and sat on a high back chair by a long table.

"By what means were you caught off guard?" Izzy asked sitting down opposite Matt.

"Like you said, you saw it. I turned my back to speak to the class and she well, tricked me" Matt explained brushing a hand through his wild blonde hair.

"Nice excuse, Matt" a guy smiled as he sat beside Matt. He too had blonde hair yet his was flat, and also had blue eyes.

"Oh for god's sake, the one time, the only one time that someone throws me to the ground, and you all start teasing me! Michael gets thrown down every day, and I don't here you saying a word to him!" Matt cried pointing at the guy beside him.

"Yeah but I don't get thrown down by a girl, and a very pretty one at that. Yeah and saying that, why is a girl like that here? Shouldn't she be in vogue or something, not battling evil Digimon and facing the fact that she might get injured or even die" Michael asked putting his feet on the table.

"On the contrary, by judging her performance today and her will power to prove herself, I believe that she might have a chance" Jyou said sitting down at the head of the table.

"You do? But wait a minute, she looks a little too girly to even be considered as the final…" Matt started

"She seems quite capable, and I am the overall judge of this programme might I remind you Yamato, what I say, goes" Jyou said sternly, interrupting Matt.

"We believe in getting only the strongest and willing candidates to go and fight the evil Digimon that corrupt this land. If we choose wrong then both world can become jeopardised" Izzy stated

"What so your going to let someone who will surely die, out there to kill" Matt asked a little angry.

"You know as well as I do, that is the risk they have to willingly take. Yet there is a dark force rising, and I fear in a few days maybe a week it will be strong enough to attack. You must decide within a few days who will be chosen to fight, and who will leave this dome" Jyou said.

"A few days? That's not even enough to judge one!" Matt cried as he stood.

"Yamato. Short list people and we will decide. After the garden dance, the candidates will be named, and the others will leave. Make a wise and careful decision" Izzy said

"And you also, find out everything about this force or whatever. The team I do have in the end, will want to know who they are dealing with, as would I" Matt said then walked out of the glass room.

"Are you sure this force can be destroyed?" Michael asked

"I don't know" Izzy sighed.

~*~

"I can't believe you liked that doofus" Yolie laughed as she sipped her cocktail.

"Well I'm totally over him! Sora can have him, I think" Mimi giggled, feeling a little tipsy.

"Let's have a toast, to new beginnings!" Yolie smiled and held up her glass

"New beginnings" Mimi smiled and chimed her glass on Yolie's.

A guy with bluish black hair, and bright blue eyes, suddenly walked up to the bar and stood beside Mimi, and smiled to her.

"I saw you today, you're the girl who flung Yamato Ishida to the floor, twice. Not many people have done that" the guy smiled

"Awww thank you. And you are?" Mimi asked flashing the guy a smile.

"Ken Ichijoji, I'm in your class" Ken smiled and Mimi shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Ken, I'm Mimi and this is my good friend, Yolie" Mimi introduced and Yolie smiled with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Would you both like another drink?" Ken asked

"Er…no thanks, we're up early tomorrow, y'know training and all, but it was nice meeting you Ken" Mimi smiled then dragged Yolie from the bar, making their way back to their room.

"Why did you do that? You could have had a nice time with him, he was really fine" Yolie smiled looking back.

"I'm getting tired, and guys have been coming on to me and you for hours, it bores me." Mimi sighed.

"Yeah but that was the only guy that was really cute" Yolie said

"Well go take him" Mimi said

"Er he was flirting with you, not me." Yolie said

"I'm not interested, go impress him tomorrow with your brains and mouth" Mimi smiled and Yolie nudged her.

"Hey I'm not like that? But why aren't you interested, waiting for sensei?" Yolie giggled and collapsed onto her bed once Mimi opened the door.

"Whatever, I don't see why though, a guy just a few years older than me, is the teacher of fighting for the next digi-warriors" Mimi shrugged and sat on her bed.

"Did you have a nice time?" Tanemon asked coming out from hiding

"Awww Tanemon, you're here!" Mimi smiled and hugged Tanemon

"Is she ok?" Tanemon asked Yolie.

"Well, maybe we both need to sleep this drink off" Yolie advised and walked into the bathroom.

"Maybe she's right" Mimi yawned and put Tanemon onto her pillow. Suddenly Mimi's phone started to ring, and she quickly picked it up, so not to wake any one else up.

"Hello?" Mimi answered

"MIMI! I've been trying to get through to you for days" a voice cried

"Kari? What do you want?" Mimi asked

"Well first of all how are you getting on? Have you found Tai?" Kari asked

"Well…no, I've given up I guess, he's found someone else" Mimi sighed tears foaming in her eyes.

"Oh no! Don't worry Mimi, this means you can come home now!" Kari beamed

"Well no, I kinda like it here" Mimi said

"You do? But isn't it bloody and brutal?" Kari asked

"No, it's quite nice actually. Far different than I thought it was going to be" Mimi replied

"Ohhh" Kari sighed

"What's wrong?" Mimi asked

"Well in a few days it's my wedding to TK, and I was hoping that you could make it to be my bridesmaid Mimi" Kari sighed.

"Oh Kari that's wonderful! I tell you what I'll ask someone if I can go, I do so want to see you!" Mimi smiled

"I know, me and Jun miss you loads" Kari said "But I got your dress already, in your fav colour and don't worry you'll look great. TK tells me to say hi, though I haven't told him about where you've gone, I keep on forgetting" Kari laughed

"Doesn't matter" Mimi smiled

"Well TK is looking forward to seeing you, he wants you to meet his brother who is his idol apparently. Hey maybe we can…"

"No Kari, no offence but he might not be my type" Mimi said

"Ok, but I want to see you at my house on Saturday morning, so you can help me dress, considering Jun's hopeless" Kari laughed and Mimi smiled

"I'll do my best" Mimi said "Take care, send my love to TK and Jun"

"I will, bye" Kari said then hung up.

"Who was that?" Yolie asked coming from the bathroom.

"My friend Kari, she wants me to be her bridesmaid in a couple of days, so I somehow have to get the day off" Mimi sighed

"Well just see the head warrior, Kido sensei, and begging might work" Yolie smiled and settled into bed.

"Yeah, I think that's what I'll need"    

~*~

Mimi woke up early, surprisingly without a hangover. She had a lot of things on her mind, especially asking Kido sensei if she could leave the dome just for one day for her best friends wedding, not knowing what the outcome may be. Mimi decided to get dressed in her training gear and go and ask Kido sensei before the training, as she thought that if he said no, she could beat her opponent up into a bloody pulp thinking that it was him.

"Better get going. Tanemon wake Yolie up for me, in a bit ok?" Mimi asked as she opened the door quietly.

"Yeah sure" Tanemon smiled

"Thank you, oh and…"

"Don't forget to hide, I know. Good luck" Tanemon said and Mimi smiled

"Bye" Mimi said and closed the door softly. Mimi then made her way towards the glass office above the gardens.

Mimi softly tapped onto the glass door, knowing that some people were up already training and that all the teachers were as well. The door then automatically opened and Mimi slowly stepped inside the large glass room, with a long table in the centre.

"Er hello" Mimi said trying to find someone.

"Yes what is it?" A voice asked, making Mimi look in the direction of the voice. Mimi then saw a tall blue-haired guy standing with his back to her looking out onto the gardens.

"I'm here to ask you something" Mimi said a little nervously.

"Name" the voice asked

"Tachikawa Mimi, sir" Mimi answered, and the guy lifted his head and turned around.

"Ah so I finally meet you, Miss Tachikawa, you have quite a reputation now" Jyou smiled as he walked towards her "And now I see why Yamato was distracted" Jyou thought with a grin.

"Yes I know" Mimi smiled

"What do want to ask me?" Jyou asked gazing at her up and down, which made Mimi, feel a little uncomfortable.

"Er…well I wanted to know if I could have a day off training, and return to the real world?" Mimi replied still nervous.

"No trainee is allowed back into the real world unless leaving for good, or has a good excuse" Jyou said

"Well it's my best friends wedding, and she has asked me to be her bridesmaid" Mimi answered.

Jyou looked at her and thought for a moment, he then gave a smirk and sat down at the head of the table.

"I'll have to consider it, but I don't mind begs, or persuasion" Jyou smiled that made Mimi shiver slightly; it wasn't that he was ugly or anything, it's just that his manner made Mimi's skin crawl.

"Please Kido sensei, my best friend is counting on me to be there" Mimi begged and Jyou stood.

"What day?" Jyou asked

"Saturday, all day" Mimi replied

"Same day as Yamato has got off, I hope he…na he's too stupid to ask this girl." Jyou thought, "I shall allow you to go, if you grant me a dance at the garden dance on Sunday" Jyou smiled and got closer to Mimi making her feel more uncomfortable.

"Think Mimi, you say no, that's it, and Kari will never forgive you." Mimi thought "Yeah sure" Mimi put on a fake smile.

"You may go then" Jyou said and Mimi bowed without thinking, giving Jyou a good view. "Letting her stay might not be such a bad idea after all" Jyou thought and Mimi walked out of the room, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible.

"Arghhh creep" Mimi thought as she looked back to the glass room. "If he eyes me one more time…" Mimi then found herself on the ground again with something soft underneath her.

"We've really gotta stop bumping into each other like this" the voice below Mimi laughed and Mimi looked down.

"Oh god" Mimi gasped as she saw Matt…again. "I'm so sorry"

"It's ok, just make sure that I'm on top next time!" Matt smiled and Mimi blushed.

"Yeah sure" Mimi's mind raced. "Anytime"

~*~

A.N 

Ok I know that was a little odd the ending, but I have to end it so I can move onto the wedding! ^_^. As you can guess is gonna be full of surprises! So review and you'll see them! (or read them?!)

~*Cherry Li*~

P.S. Read 'The Calling' and 'Teen Dream' ^_~ 

xxxxxx


	6. Wedding Surprises

A.N 

I'm just full on writing mode this week, so that's good for you guys! ^_^. Anyho thank you for my reviews I'm glad you all like the fact that Mimi kicked Matt's ass, and that you really want to see Kari's wedding, well this is the chapter for you then!! Enjoy and review.

~*Cherry Li*~

~*Digitally Mimi*~

Matt lay in his large ice blue room, deep in thought. He had only one more day to decide on the final 7, that will be checked by Jyou and the others then led by him to face this unknown evil that could be bigger than they expected. He had watched all the trainees all week, seeing their strengths and weaknesses and if they would have the stability to handle the dangerous feet that may lay in their way to becoming rich and great. He had made a list of 10, and Jyou and Izzy were going to choose the final 7 from that. Mimi was on that list, much to Matt's dislike, he liked the girl, more than he would let on, yet he didn't want to see a girl like that, forced to kill and be killed herself, although her strength and courage had grown over the weeks. Matt sighed deeply, there was no way to stop Jyou's decision, he wanted her in the final 7, and to stay on for the next few days with the others, training, until the evil made its presence known. He hated Jyou for his decision yet knew deep down that she could handle herself in dangerous decisions after all she was a girl and everyday girls fight battles to be who they are. (this is very true!) 

Matt then stood and picked up a small suitcase that lay on his bed. He put his long black leather jacket on and slipped on his shades (oh he'll look nice if he every wore that!), then made his way out of his room, towards the portal entrance.

~*~

"I'm going now Yolie!" Mimi called as she picked up a small pull along suitcase, with 'essentials' for Kari inside.

"What? It's really early Mimi, at least have some breakfast" Yolie said as she peeked from her bed covers.

"I can't, I need to get there early and help Kari. I promise I will pick something up along the way" Mimi smiled and walked to Tanemon.

"Why can't I come?" Tanemon asked with a sad expression on her face.

"You know that they'll see you when they check me as I go through the portal, they'll think I stole you" Mimi explained

"But they never spotted me when we were going through last time" Tanemon said

"That's because there were loads more people, and there's only little old me this time" Mimi smiled then kissed Tanemon on her leaves "Be good for Yolie and remember…"

"To hide" Tanemon chirped

"Thanks again Yolie, I owe you one" Mimi said and Yolie smiled.

"Hey no probs, just bring me back a slice of cake, oh and a cute guy while you're at it!"

"I'll see what I can do" Mimi giggled then walked to the door. "Bye"

"Bye have a nice time" Yolie and Tanemon smiled, and Mimi then left.

'Right, go through the portal, pick up my car from the parking, with any luck it hasn't been stolen or dad will kill me. Then drive to Kari's and come to her aide' Mimi thought as she pulled her suitcase (which is on wheels, y'know the ones!). She then stopped in front of a glass door, which read 'Gate access, authorised personnel only'. Mimi took out her slip from Jyou, which had his signature of authenticity and a 'kiss' mark below his name, 'Creep' Mimi thought as she looked at the slip of paper. 'Why I agreed to dance with him in the garden dance, is practically beyond me, Kari owes me big time'.

Mimi then handed her slip in to a middle-aged guy who opened the doors for her. Mimi took in a deep breath as she came across the large screen, which already had the portal open. 'Odd' Mimi thought, yet disregarded it and walked through the screen. Within a second Mimi found herself in the large room where she first came to go to the digital world.

"Hello again" a guy said with red hair, and Mimi turned.

"Oh hey" Mimi smiled

"Can I see your pass please?" Izzy asked

"Sure" Mimi answered and handed Izzy the slip from Jyou. Izzy glanced at it for a moment.

'Jyou signed this personally? Unlike him' Izzy thought "Here you go, have a nice time" Izzy smiled and handed the note back to Mimi

"What time do I have to get back?" Mimi asked

"By 11. Then the gate closes" Izzy replied

"Arigatou" Mimi said the pulled her suitcase out of the room and towards the parking area.

Mimi stopped outside and felt the sun beating down on her, it was a lovely day for a wedding and Mimi smiled as she thought about how her best friend was going to be happy for the rest of her life.

"Too bad my idea of bliss didn't turn out like that" Mimi sighed as she walked towards her 'still in tack' convertible. "Well there's plenty of others, I hope. Stupid Tai, I was meant to get married first and live happily ever after, but now I'm just gonna be the bridesmaid and I'm living a crazy and dangerous life" Mimi thought as she put her suitcase in her car and put the roof down. Mimi then scanned the area out of curiosity and saw a familiar figure, quite a distance away, getting into his car.

"Is that Ishida sensei?" Mimi asked herself as she leaned over to look more closely. "Can't be. I must be thinking about him too much" Mimi thought then started her car. "The sooner I get to Kari's the better"

Matt threw his suitcase in his car and walked to the drivers seat. He then noticed someone staring at him oddly. "Who's that?" Matt asked himself as he quickly glanced at the figure in the car. He shrugged and opened his door just as the other car drove past him, giving him a good view as to who the mystery person was. "Was that Mimi Tachikawa? Why the hell is she out of the digital world?" Matt thought as he saw her drive away, towards Odaiba.

~*~

Kari walked impatiently around her lounge as her mother arranged her bouquet of white roses and cherry blossoms. Jun sat on the sofa and read a magazine in her dressing gown, as they all waited for Mimi to arrive.

"Hunny stop walking up and down, you'll where out the carpet" Kari's mum told her frantic daughter.

"I can't help it, what if she can't make it. I knew becoming a digital warrior was her worse decision" Kari said as she bit her nail.

"No her worse decision was buying that bright pink sweater with those pom poms hanging off her sleeve" Jun butted in.

"She was eight when she bought that, and I think I'm talking about in life, not fashion, Jun" Kari snapped

"Hunny calm down, she'll be here, she knows that this is the most important day of your life, she wouldn't miss it for the world" Kari's mum said soothingly and Kari calmed down a little.

"Hello?" Mimi said as she poked her head around the door.

"MIMI!" Jun and Kari cried and hugged her tightly

"I thought you weren't coming for a second then" Kari said

"You know I wouldn't miss this for anything Kari" Mimi smiled

"We've missed you so much. The mall hasn't been the same without you" Jun said as she picked up her suitcase "Geez what have you got in here bricks?"

"No, the essentials for Kari's big day" Mimi smiled "Hey Mrs Yamagmi"

"Hello Mimi, I'm glad you could make it. How have you been?" Mrs Yamagmi asked giving Mimi a hug

"Great thanks, training's hard but I'm getting through it" Mimi replied

"So your still at it, even though Tai's got a new gal?" Jun asked and Kari nudged her.

"Ignore her Mimi, c'mon I'll show you my dress and yours!" Kari beamed and led Mimi into her bedroom.

~*~

After hours of hairstyles, make up, and catching up, the girls were ready. Mimi and Jun stepped out of the room in a dusty pink silk dress, which came from the chest to the floor and had a fitted bodess with a small pink bow that tied around the waist at the back. Mimi had her hair in ringlets and Jun had her hair styled to be less spiky, and they both were wearing a small tiara in their hair and holding a similar bouquet to Kari's only smaller. Kari then entered and her mum gasped with joy as she saw her daughter wearing a long corseted gown, with gold embroidery down the side and a sparkling tiara on her loosely tied up hair. 

"You girls look fabulous. And Kari you look beautiful, TK is very lucky" Kari's dad smiled and kissed his daughter.

"Awww, I'm gonna cry!" Jun blubbed and Mimi giggled

"We're not even at the church yet!" Mimi said

"Yeah, c'mon we better get going!" Kari's dad said and led his daughter outside and Mimi, Jun and Kari's mum followed behind, where they saw two white cars waiting.

"Wow" Mimi gasped, "Kinda makes me wanna get married"

"Yeah" Jun agreed and they both got in one car with Kari's mum as Kari and her dad got in another. After a few minutes of claming down, Kari and the others set off towards the church.

~*~

TK waited inside the large church as the guest started to arrive. He twiddled his fingers nervously as he saw that the time was drawing nearer.

"TK, relax will you. I haven't met your bride to be yet, but I'm sure she wouldn't want you freaking out on her at the alter" a voice came from behind TK.

"Yeah your right, Matt. Thanks" TK smiled as he turned to a messy blonde guy who was wearing a dark blue suit and a dark blue tie.

"Hey what are brothers for?" Matt smiled and patted his brothers back. "Now c'mon, lets wait for the bride"

~*~

Kari and the others pulled up outside the church. Mimi and Jun got out first and dusted their dresses down so they looked perfect. Mrs Yamagmi checked their bouquets, as Mr Yamagmi helped Kari out of the car.

"You ready?" Mimi asked

"I think so" Kari replied nervously

"C'mon lets go" Jun smiled and Mrs Yamagmi made her way into the church to tell the vicar to start the wedding march.

Kari and her dad walked down the aisle first, letting her long vale from her tiara trail behind her. People smiled as they saw the bride and TK turned to see her walking to him.

"So that's Kari, you've gotten better bro" Matt whispered

"Yeah I know" TK smiled.

Then behind Kari and her dad walked Jun and Mimi clutching their smaller bouquets. Matt couldn't quite see who the bridesmaids were, and decided that it wasn't worth looking anyway, his mind was on other things, and he didn't want to stay long during the reception.

Mimi and Jun walked to the side, and Mimi took Kari's bouquet as TK lifted her vale. The vicar then halted the music, and the vows then began to be proclaimed.

~*~

The wedding was over and Kari and TK drove off to the reception followed by Mimi, Jun and Kari's family in another car. Matt was grudgingly pushed into going by his parents, even after him protesting about the fact that he had to make a major decision to make, yet his parents put on the 'it's your brothers big day' speech and he fell for it.

Inside the large and beautifully decorated hall, was the reception of the newly-weds. Mimi hadn't seen anyone all day as she was mostly talking to Kari and Jun about the whole thing. Suddenly TK came into the group of girls.

"Hey Mimi, how are you?" TK asked as he hugged her

"I'm very well thank you TK, your looking very dashing today, Kari's a lucky lady" Mimi smiled

"Hey your not looking to bad yourself, have you met my brother?" TK asked

"Yeah Mimi, meet TK's brother" Kari pushed and Mimi gave her a look.

"Hey bro, come here!" TK called across the room, and Mimi dropped her head to the floor.

"Oh I wonder if he's cute" Jun said nudging Mimi.

"Jun, I don't really care"

"Mimi meet my brother, Matt" TK introduced and Mimi lifted her head.

"Mimi?" Matt gasped in surprise

"Matt?" Mimi cried "Er…I mean, Ishida sensei"

"You two know each other?" TK asked

"Yeah we do" they both said in unison still gazing at each other.

~*~  

A.N 

I'm being mean now, and leaving it there so you'll review, just for me! ^_~. Hehe, find out if romance will be in the air, at the wedding reception? And will Jun, be a little persistent with Matt? And what will happen at the dance? Review and I'll tell ya!

Arigatou

~*Cherry Li*~

P.S Read my new fic, 'Darkness Behind The Light', where you decide the couples! 

xxxxxxxxx  


	7. Knight in a suit, and dangerous situatio...

A.N 

Konachiwa!! Gomen ne, for not posting a single chapter of anything for about two weeks!! And I know you've all been wanting more, and I'm very sorry, GCSE's, and card captor sakura dvd set to get through! ^_^. (I love the whole series, kawaii)

Anyho, many of you have emailed and reviewed to me about the fact that poor Jyou is acting a little out of character, and yes I've realised that too, but it's essential to have a bad guy, and sadly as in most of my fics, Jyou's the perfect choice! So sorry for that. But don't you just love coincidences, Matt's TK'S brother, and the person he's marrying has a best friend who Matt can't stop thinking about!! ^_^. Any way on with the fic!! REVIEW

~*Digitally Mimi*~

"Mimi meet my brother, Matt" TK introduced and Mimi lifted her head.

"Mimi?" Matt gasped in surprise

"Matt?" Mimi cried "Er…I mean, Ishida sensei"

"You two know each other?" TK asked

"Yeah we do" they both said in unison still gazing at each other.

"Erm hey, I'm Jun, Kari's best friend" Jun butted in and stopped the gazing by jumping in front of Mimi.

"Jun, I wanna know how they know eachother" Kari said a little angrily and Jun stepped down.

"This is my teacher of martial arts and training in the digital world" Mimi said

"What Mimi, you're a digital warrior???" TK asked in surprise

"Well, no not yet any way" Mimi smiled nervously while Matt let out a sigh. 

"TK, I didn't know that your brother was Mimi's teacher?" Kari said

"We share different surnames, because of our parents break up, but I never thought of telling you, considering you and the others are more into fashion than another world." TK replied whilst scratching his head.

"She shouldn't have become a digital warrior in the first place" Matt sighed and the group turned to him.

"And how did you come up with that?" Mimi asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Well Mimi you did go there only to get Taichi back so he could marry you" Jun blurted and Kari scowled at her.

"Nani? You only began to risk your life and possibly die, just to get a piece of worthless rock on your finger?" Matt asked.

"Well…at first, but he found…NO I don't have to explain my self to you, I was here to support my friend and not to have to support my explanations to why I'm doing what I have now found to be my calling, and where I belong, to you!" Mimi snapped to everyone especially Matt. 

A breeze suddenly flowed through the room sending a chill down Mimi's back, and causing an old and not stable looking chandelier to rock.

"Arigatou Kari, TK, for inviting me, but please excuse me, I have to get back and train" Mimi said and walked from the group.

"MIMI wait!" Kari called after her friend as she ran to her.

"Geez Matt, do you always have to say something like that. I've known Mimi for a long time, and when she get's into something she loyal and loving to it, a person or her job" TK said then followed Kari, as Matt thought about his words.

"So, fancy a dance?" Jun smiled, and Matt sighed and turned away to see Mimi running underneath the chandelier, which was breaking. "God, no!" Matt thought as he saw the breaking chandelier. 

"Ok Mimi, make your big exit, and make him feel worthless. Geez I'm such and idiot, but so is he. But he did look nice in that suit… no Mimi, there's no point I bet he thinks you're an idiot now. God I wanna just…die" Mimi thought as tears shielded her eyes from vision as she ran under the creaking chandelier.

"MIMI LOOK OUT!!!" Kari cried as the chandelier fell towards Mimi. Mimi looked up and saw a blur fall towards her. She shielded her face with her arms and screamed as she waited for the inevitable. Yet, suddenly a force pushed her to the side and she fell to the floor as a crashing sound echoed through the hall. Mimi breathed faster as she felt the same force still on her.

"I see it's my turn to be on top" a voice smiled and Mimi opened one eye to be met with two ice blue eyes.  

"Ishida sensei" Mimi gasped

"Gomen ne about earlier, dajibou?" Matt asked.

"I'm fine, arigatou, you saved my life" Mimi said still stunned about his feet.

"MIMI" Kari cried as she ran over to the two

"Matt" TK and Jun cried in unison as they joined Kari.

"Are you two ok?" Kari asked as Matt helped Mimi up.

"I'm fine thank you" Mimi said

"Geez guys don't scare me like that, especially you Matt, all I could see was you dashing to Mimi and hurling her away from that killer chandelier" TK gasped "Talk about knight in shining armour" TK added and they both blushed slightly.

"Well thank you, Ishida sensei, but now I've gotta go, Tan… I mean training to be done" Mimi smiled nervously and Kari and Jun looked at her oddly. "Thank you so much Kari, TK" Mimi smiled as she hugged Kari and whispered 'Don't say a word about you know who' and Kari nodded.

"Thankyou for coming" TK smiled and hugged her "Be careful, ok" 

"I always am TK, besides I'll be back in about a week, the digital warriors are being chosen and it's not likely that I'll be in that" Mimi smiled to TK, whilst Matt sighed over hearing the conversation.

"Bye Mimi" Jun cheered and hugged Matt's arm

"Get the hell off me!" Matt cried prying her off him.

"Bye" Mimi called then got into her car. Matt watched her, knowing that her fate lay in his decision and that he had to see Jyou later about the final 7.

~*~

Mimi had pulled over before she returned to the portal entrance to get out of her dress and into her training gear. She then pulled into the car park, parked her car and pulled her suitcase into the large hall where Izzy sat at a desk beside the closed portal.

"Welcome back, I trust you had a good day?" Izzy asked as he stamped the note.

"Yes, I guess I did" Mimi smiled. Izzy then clicked the portal open and Mimi walked through it, the day's actions racing through her mind.

Mimi walked towards her room, admiring the decorations for the dance, which was tomorrow, being put up. Then a thought raced through her mind, Jyou. Mimi sighed as she opened her door and walked into the darkened room.

"Hmm, Yolie's not here" Mimi thought to herself, she then saw a note on the dressing table:

Mimi, 

           I've gone out with Ken, you know that cute guy that we met, who had those cute blue eyes, Ok now I'm babbling, anyway don't worry I'll tell you all about when I get in. Wish me luck!! Tanemon's hiding but is waiting for you to come in so don't be surprised if she jumps out! J!

Later

Yolie

~*~

Mimi smiled to herself then looked round. "Where's Tanemon?" she whispered

"She's in safe keeping" a voice said from behind her, causing Mimi to spin round.

"Kido sensei, erm… I can explain" Mimi said, her heart racing from the shock.

"What? Stealing a innocent in-training Digimon, then hiding it in your room" Jyou said as he crept out of the shadows.

"I never stole her! She was an orphan and I took her in years ago, ask her!" Mimi cried

"Ask a Digimon? Don't be so stupid. But I'm afraid I'm gonna have to keep her for a while until you persuade me otherwise" Jyou smirked and Mimi cringed.

"You can't do that, I'll tell someone!" Mimi cried

"No-one would listen, and beside you know that a Digimon to be kept by someone other than a warrior is strictly forbidden as they don't know how to keep them under control" Jyou snapped and Mimi sat on her bed.

"Please give her back, she means everything to me" Mimi wept and Jyou smiled

"I'll see you at the dance" Jyou said then left the room, leaving Mimi crying into her pillow.

~*~

Matt marched up to Jyou's office, clutching a piece of paper. He swung the glass doors open and walked up to the head of the table where Jyou sat.

"Ah, Yamato, I was wondering when you were going to give me the final 7." Jyou smirked

"You can't let her go into there" Matt said as he pointed to the digital world.

"Well there's another girl on this list, Sora Takenouchi, why protest about just one girl" Jyou said as he looked up from reading the paper.

"She is not a warrior"

"You know as well as I do, that she can and will fulfil the task." Jyou said

"But she can't…"

"My decision is final, tomorrow I will announce the final 7 during the dance" Jyou said then looked back at the piece of paper.

"No, she can't Jyou" Matt cried

"Why ever not Yamato? Is it because you have feelings for this girl?" Jyou asked with a smirk on his face.

There was a long pause as Matt thought about it.

"Yes" Matt then spoke to the surprise of Jyou "Let her leave"

"I shall consider this, please leave me to consider the others" Jyou said and Matt bowed and left the room. Jyou sat back in his chair and placed his feet up as a smile came across his face. A plan had emerged.

~*~

A.N.

Ohhhhhh, what's happened to Tanemon? Matt's got feelings for Mimi!!! Yet Jyou has something in store for her!! ^_^ What is it? Review and find out!!

~*Cherry Li*~  


	8. The plan

A.N

Ohayo!! Gomen it's taken its time, but hey, I'm a busy gal, hoped you enjoyed the chapter on the calling, yet I want more reviews, and more ppl visiting by ickle site!!! www.geocities.com/cherryrealm 

Enjoy & Review

Love

~*Cherry Li*~

~*Digitally Mimi*~

"I can't believe it's finally here!!" Yolie laughed as she jumped out of bed. "Ken said that I have a great chance of being in the final 7, I hope so, my parents will be so proud!" Yolie spun around the room for a bit and stopped, realising that she hadn't told Mimi about her date because she came home so late last night.

"Mimi, hey Mimi, wake up training's soon and I wanna tell you all about Ken!" Yolie smiled as she nudged Mimi with her foot gently, as she tied her hair up. There was no reply. "Mimi, Mimi are you ok?" Yolie asked concernedly.

Mimi then sniffled slightly and rolled over to face Yolie.

"MIMI, what's happened?" Yolie asked as she saw Mimi's tear stained face. "Did something happen at the wedding?"

"No" Mimi said wiping her face

"Then what is it?"

"It's nothing, Yolie, really I'm just worrying about…the…results, that's all" Mimi lied

"Mimi, it's nothing to worry about, there just gonna announce who's in that's all. And I know that you'll get in for sure" Yolie smiled warmly and sat on Mimi's bed. "Now come on, we've gotta get to training, this is our last chance to prove ourselves"

"Yeah" Mimi answered sadly, she knew that Jyou had something in store for her, yet she was mostly afraid of what he would do to Tanemon if she didn't do whatever he asked.

~*~

Matt, Jyou, Izzy and Michael sat round the large table in the glass room. Matt knew that today was the day that the final 7 would be picked, and he prayed that Jyou would keep his word and not let Mimi into the final 7.

"I have decided." Jyou said breaking Matt out of his thought. "I believe that everyone should have a chance, and not only the word of Ishida sensei. So I propose that we play a little game, if you will"

"What do you mean game?" Michael asked curiously.

"Well we break the trainees into groups, each of them will have to find a crest, and on the way tackle some minor evil digimon" Jyou replied with a smile.

"What! But some can't even punch let alone fight" Matt cried as he stood.

"Yet some have brains, its not all about brawn Yamato" Jyou said

"It's a fair idea, I believe that the candidates would be easier to pick out, if they are put into a situation" Izzy said

"But what about the evil emerging, are you sure it's safe?" Michael asked.

"It's a controlled and peaceful part of the digi-world, the evil hasn't gained his strength yet, but to be sure, the task will be put into the eastern dome, the largest we have. So no interruptions will occur." Jyou replied.

"But isn't that where we contain digimon?" Michael asked

"Yes, but it will test the candidates to be in the same environment where digimon usually inhabit" Jyou answered quickly. 

"It seems that you have thought about this" Matt said

"I just want everyone to have a fair chance" Jyou grinned at Matt smugly. "And to show that it is fair, Michael and Izzy will judge and choose the final 7" Jyou said and Michael smiled.

"What!" Matt cried

"It's only fair Yamato, I know you had already chosen _your_ final 7, yet I think that your judgment is a little off at the moment" Jyou said

"Matt calm down, c'mon your lesson will begin soon" Izzy said

"Yes, warm them up before I announce the groups and their tasks" Jyou smiled and Matt clenched his fists.

"You planned this, bastard" Matt scowled before storming out of the room.

"What's up with him?" Izzy asked.

"Sour I guess" Michael replied.

~*~

Mimi and Yolie walked slowly and silently towards the gardens, where their lesson was about to begin. Mimi held her head down so Yolie wouldn't see that she was quietly crying to herself.

"Mimi, if you're not up to it then I'll ask Kido sensei if you can…" Yolie began

"NO" Mimi cried bolting her head up.

"Gee I was only looking out for you" Yolie said

"Gomen, I'm just tired. I'll see you over there I need some water ok?" Mimi said

"Ok sure, be careful yeah?" Yolie asked as she turned to walk away.

"Yeah" Mimi smiled half-heartedly as Yolie ran off toward the gardens. "I need to get her back" Mimi sighed tears glazing her eyes again.

"Get who back?" a voice asked from behind her.

"Tai!?" Mimi said as she spun to face the brown-eyed guy.

"Yep, Mimi are you ok?" Tai asked as he saw Mimi's tears.

"Y..ye…no" Mimi cried and fell into his robed covered body.

"Listen you can tell me" Tai said comfortingly. 

"That's the problem, I can't, no one can know" Mimi sighed and Tai placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Mimi, come on what's happened?" Tai asked sternly 

"It's…"

"Tai where are you? Come on Training starting!" a voice called interrupting Mimi.

"Mimi?" Tai looked at her questioningly.

"Go, I'm ok" Mimi smiled and wiped her tears from her face.

"Are you sure?" Tai asked

"Yes, go" Mimi said and Tai nodded before leaving to find Sora.

"Y'know there are better ways of getting her back, instead of crying" a voice said behind her.

"What is up with the behind me thing?" Mimi thought before turning around.

"Kido sensei, please give her back" Mimi asked

"In time, but there is a way you can get her back." Jyou smirked

"What?" Mimi asked though hesitating not wanting to know the answer.

"Only digital warriors are allowed a digimon, so become a digital warrior" Jyou said

"But…but… how?" Mimi asked

"You were all ready a candidate, yet there is a task for everyone to fulfil. Pass the test and you will become a warrior, and get your digimon back as well" Jyou answered.

"Can you promise that?" Mimi asked with anger.

"I can, just prove yourself."

"Is that all I need to do?" Mimi asked

"Yes." Jyou smiled as he turned and walked away "For now" he whispered to himself, leaving Mimi on her own to think about his words.

~*~

Yolie ran towards the gardens, still worried about Mimi, yet anxious to see Ken. She turned quickly around the corner to enter the gardens, yet something stood in her path and threw her to the ground.

"Hey watch where you're going, four eyes" a crude voice cried down to her.

"Hey you were in the way" Yolie cried back looking at the guy who made her fall, a tallish lad with spiked hair and goggles on his head who strangely looked a little like Mimi's ex, Tai.

"You're the one running, probably from here, knowing that you couldn't possibly get into the digital warriors" the guy laughed.

"Leave her alone, Davis" a small boy said as he approached the pair.

"And what are you gonna do about it Cody?" Davis sneered again.

"Hey leave him alone" Yolie cried

"Are you still here? I thought you would have gone home by now" Davis laughed

"Davis why don't you just go to your training before I'll do something that I might enjoy" a voice said

"Who said that?" Davis asked

"I did" Ken said as he came up to Yolie and helped her up.

"Ken?" Davis said a little stunned.

"Davis just go" Ken said "Are you ok?" he then asked Yolie who blushed.

"Erm…yeah of course" Yolie smiled as she dusted herself down.

"I think class is starting" Cody said turning to the three.

"Where's Mimi?" Yolie asked looking around.

"I'm here" Mimi smiled trying to be her old self.

"Good, class is starting" Yolie smiled and pushed Mimi with Ken to the gardens.

"Isn't that…" Davis said

"Mimi Tachikawa" Cody filled in

"Wow, she's really hot" Davis gawped as he watched Mimi walk off with Yolie and Ken.

~*~

"He made this thing up to get back at me. He always wants to hurt me. Bastard. Why does he have to take the one thing that will make me happy? That is if I ever get the nerve to ask her. Baka Yamato, (stupid) your making him win!" Matt thought angrily as he marched his way towards the gardens and to the class. Mimi felt her heart leap when she caught a glimpse of the blonde haired god, that had suddenly drawn her attention, away from the pain and fear that she was feeling, and towards a feeling of warmth and happiness that seemed to have been missing for a long time in her life. Mimi sighed slightly, she wanted to beat Kido sensei so badly yet she knew that he was capable of a lot of damage through his hierarchy, and that no matter how much she tried there would still be him on her back.

"Why me?" Mimi thought. "Why can't I live a simple life like other girls my age. Instead I'm risking my life to save Tanemon from a horrible creepy guy, and I'm falling for my stupid sensei who would never touch me any way! Mimi you love to do this to yourself" Mimi shouted at herself. 

"Hey Mimi, did you hear that?" Yolie nudged Mimi, snapping her out of her argument.

"Hmm? Nani?" Mimi asked

"Sensei just announced that Kido sensei will be giving us an important announcement, though for some reason he looked ticked off" Yolie said pondering to herself.

"It's probably because Izumi sensei and Tagami sensei (sorry don't know Michael's last name) have been chosen to pick the final 7" Ken said.

"Why?" Mimi asked

"Don't know, but we'll find out soon." Ken said.

As if on cue, Jyou walked into the gardens, followed by Michael and Izzy towards Matt. The place fell silent as Jyou took his place in front of the trainees, though gazing at Mimi.

"He's making me nervous" Mimi thought.

"Is he looking at you?" Yolie asked softly.

"As you know, I am here to announce that no longer you shall be judged inside this glass dome. You will now be set into teams of 7 and with that, you will under go a test to bring back a crest, one for each of your group. During this test you will encounter digimon, yet this is a controlled test so you do not need to worry. Izumi sensei shall read out your group. Listen carefully, and good luck." Jyou smiled and looked at Mimi before stepping down and letting Izzy take over.

"What is he planning?" Matt thought as Jyou grinned at him.

"Group 1, Yamagmi Taichi. Takenouchi Sora. Ichijoji Ken. Motimyo Daisuke. (can't spell his name!) Inoue Miyako, Iori Cody (don't know last name)" Izzy began and Matt's face dropped.

"There the names on my list! He's putting them all into a group so Izzy and Michael will pick them. Hold on there's one more person, he wouldn't" Matt thought angrily as he turned to Jyou who grinned to him as the last name was read:

"and Tachikawa Mimi" Izzy finished off and Yolie hugged her friend as Sora groaned and Davis smiled.

"You did this on purpose, you knew!" Matt whispered angrily to Jyou.

"Now now Yamato, I wouldn't dream of doing something like this. It just came out this way. Just hope that she doesn't do as well as everyone hopes" Jyou grinned and Matt gritted his teeth.

The rest of the groups were split up and Mimi joined her group.

"Don't cross me Tachikawa" Sora snarled and Mimi sighed.

"Remember do your best, we'll be watching" Jyou smiled and looked towards Mimi before giving the nod to Izzy who opened the doors for the large eastern dome, where digimon roamed free in a wild habitat. This was Mimi only chance to get Tanemon back, so she had to do well, un be known to Matt.

~*~

Well I'll leave it there!!! Hope you enjoyed that. Remember to visit my site, and Review!!!!

Love

~*Cherry Li*~


	9. The Battle

A.N 

Konichiwa! ^_^. Gomen to everyone who has reviewed so many times begging for the next chapter. Im really sorry, a/s exams and everything can wear a gal out!! ^_^.

Enjoy this chapter of Digitally Mimi, remember to review and no flames, I don't like them!! ^_~

*Read the new chapter of Teen Dream! *

~*Cherry Li*~

~*Digitally Mimi*~

This was it, the day that would change Mimi's life. She knew how important it was to do her best and be chosen as a digital warrior, if she failed she would loose Tanemon forever, yet to win un beknown to her, would crush Yamato's hopes in that her life would be spared.

'Are you ready Meems?' Yolie asked as Mimi looked at the gates, which opened in front of all the candidates.

Mimi turned to Yolie after her thoughts, 'I think' Mimi gave out a weak smile.

'This is your only chance, do not fail' Jyou announced and gazed over to Mimi who sighed.

'Why are you doing this?' Matt asked angrily to Jyou

'Now, now Yamato I just want what is best for the digital world' Jyou smirked 'And me' he then thought as he watched Mimi along with her team mates enter the large dome where the doors were bolted behind them.

'Only a crest can open the doors, you better hope she does well. Otherwise…' Jyou hinted to Matt of the inevitable if any candidate failed to find a crest.

'This is wrong. I make the decisions in a fair way so that no-one will get hurt' Matt said 

'You make your choice, I make mine. I choose you to be a digital warrior years ago. You were the youngest but you had spirit and you were the best fighter. And now you train others, this was your dream. Why are you holding back on it?' Jyou asked as he looked to Matt.

Matt stood and glared at Jyou. He knew why, as did Matt yet saying the real truth could damage his dreams. He wasn't allowed to have these feelings for a pupil, if he admitted it he could loose his title. Yet if he didn't…

'If you tell me then I can help you Yamato' Jyou smirked and waited for Matts reply.

'Kido sensei' a trainer approached the pair disrupting Jyou's plans.

'What is it?!' Jyou spoke with rage

'Er…the candidates have arrived near the digimons. Izumi sensei wishes for you both to view it' the trainer asked

'Fine' Matt softly mumbled as he walked past the trainer who then followed.

'This should be interesting' Jyou smiled to himself then followed Matt to the viewing dome.

~*~

Mimi couldn't help but stare at the large bolted gates that slammed behind her. This was her only shot at getting Tanemon back, to become a digital warrior. Although it was going to be hard. She had to prove to everyone including Izzy and Michael that she was the best at the job and could do it, but most of all she had to prove it to herself.

'Mimi c'mon' Yolie called to her friend as the group waited behind her.

'She better not slow us up' Sora huffed as she linked to Tai's arm.

'Hey will you leave her alone' Tai said to Sora who then lowered her head.

Mimi then turned to her group and smiled

'Sorry, c'mon lets go find our crest!' Mimi smiled as she ran past her group.

'Fine with me!' Davis smiled and ran after her, closely followed by the rest of the group. 

'Y'know we should really pick who's going to lead our team' Ken suggested and the group halted.

'Yeah your right' Yolie replied as she stopped next to him.

'Well who should it be?' Cody asked.

'Well I think it should be Tai, as he obviously is the bravest and talented person in this group' Sora said as she folded her arms.

'Now I know why you hate her' Yolie whispered to Mimi

'Well why do we need a leader for? If we need to make a decision then we will decide as a team' Mimi then suggested and the group paused.

'It's a good idea' Davis shortened the silence

'Yeah I agree' Yolie smiled and the rest of the group apart from Sora agreed.

'Well I don't. You lot obviously don't get it. Why I was put in this team is beyond me, and you all go listen to a preppy cheerleader who's got air inside her head and might worry if she breaks a nail!' Sora cried and grabbed Tai's hand. 'Well we're not being in a group that handles scenarios incorrectly' Sora finished and pulled Tai who then pulled away from her.

'No Sora, Mimi's right we need to work together. Just stay and try and get along' Tai said but Sora gritted her teeth.

'Fine! Stay here then I'll find the crest on my own!' Sora cried and walked into a thick forest.

'No Sora wait, don't go alone' Mimi cried and ran after her. Mimi searched within the forest closely followed by her teammates all calling for Sora. Mimi then turned a corner and saw Sora just as she screamed and slipped and fell of an edge.

'SORA!' Mimi yelled and ran towards her. Although she disliked the girl she couldn't see anyone get hurt, and besides having one of her teammates dead wouldn't make her case to be a digital warrior any better. Mimi gripped Sora's hands as she fell down, and began to pull her back up. Sora couldn't believe her eyes, the girl who looked weak puny and her rival was pulling her to safety and saving her life!

'Sora!' Tai called as he ran to her once she was safely on the ground. Mimi stood and watched the pair as Tai frantically checked if she was ok, then hugged and kissed her as Sora cried into his shoulder saying 'Sorry'. Mimi felt a pang in her heart, yet this time it wasn't jealousy it was happiness, she was happy for Tai, as she no longer had the feelings that she felt for him weeks ago. He had someone new, who loved him too, and she was happy.

'You saved my life' Sora wept as she looked at Mimi and a smile was exchanged between them, yet suddenly the ground beneath them all shook and the trees parted as a large teddy bear angrily appeared before them all.

'I love bears, but I have a feeling I won't like this one' Yolie cried as everyone gasped at the digimon.

'What in the world…' Davis began as they all began to run 'Is a large teddy bear chasing us!'

'That's Cuddlesmon (I can't remember the name of that digimon so Im making his mega form instead! ^_^) he's a mega digimon. He's thought to be kind and gentle and only attacks when you hurt innocent digimon' Ken replied 

'But we haven't done anything' Cody said looking back at the raging digimon that was gaining on them.

'Maybe we need to find out, I hate running at the best of times and now im going to stop!' Mimi said as she stopped in her tracks.

'Mimi what are you doing?' Yolie cried

'C'mon run' Sora called after her as they all stopped.

'No' Mimi said stubbornly 'We can't run forever, and as Ken said he's not a bad digimon, and we've done no harm so maybe we'll be ok' Mimi then said although her mind was screaming how much of an idiot she was!

'Well im not letting her do this on her own' Yolie said and walked next to her friend, then the others followed suit.

'Cuddlesmon, why are you chasing us we've done no wrong to you?!' Mimi cried to the large bear who stopped in front of them.

'I'm angry!' the large bear yelled

'Why?' Mimi then asked and the bear sat down making the ground shake.

'Because whilst I was picking a pretty thing up, I got a thorn in my foot' the bear wailed as he shown the small thorn in his foot, and the group sweat dropped.

'Is that it!' Tai asked

'Wow considering the size of him he sure is a big baby!' Davis sighed and Cody nudged him.

'But it hurts!' The bear cried and rubbed his foot.

Mimi then had an idea.

'We can help you, but we want to know if you can help us too?' Mimi asked and the others watched to see her plan.

'Anything, just get it out!' Cuddlesmon cried and Mimi smiled to the others.

'C'mon' Mimi then ushered everyone together to formulate a plan.

'Ok so we basically tug the torn and hope for the best?' Davis asked about the plan

'Yep, and hopefully he can tell us where to find the crest' Mimi smiled and the others smiled back.

'Great idea Mimi' Yolie smiled as they walked over to the torn as Cuddlesmon covered his eyes with his paw.

'Thanks. I just hope we get the crest so I can get Tan…I mean get into the digital warriors' Mimi smiled back to Yolie

'Right!'

'Ok everyone' Mimi called as they each held a piece of the large thorn (well to them!) 'PULL!' Mimi then ordered and everyone pulled hard as Cuddlesmon yelped in pain as the thorn finally came out.

'There we go!' Mimi smiled and everyone looked at the thorn.

'Wouldn't want that in my foot!' Davis said as he looked at the large thorn which was nearly as tall as him!

'Thank you so much' the bear smiled and then stood 'Now what was it you wanted?'

'We want to know where the crest is to get us out of here??' Mimi asked and Cuddlesmon opened out his paw.

' You were all kind to me and genuine. Here take this you deserve it. I was going to keep it as I found it, that's how I got the thorn in my foot. But you may as well have it seems you need it more than me' Cuddlesmon smiled and gave Mimi a tear shaped crest. The group then cheered and raced to the gates waving goodbye to the bear as they left.

'Seems that Tachikawa is doing well, they've found the crest and are on their way out' Izzy stated as Matt entered the room.

'What?!' Matt cried and Jyou smiled.

'I knew she was a good choice. Looks like your final 7 was correct' Jyou smiled to Matt who snarled at Jyou.

'Yeah, we should go and meet them and tell them the good news' Michael suggested

'No' Jyou stopped him 'Tell them nothing, just say that they should get cleaned and dressed for the dance so not to ruin everyones day, it will be a nice surprise for them all at the dance' Jyou smiled

'That's a good idea Jyou. Quite thoughtful' Izzy smiled and left to greet the others with Michael.

'Yeah thoughtful' Matt angrily whispered as he walked past Jyou, the decision had been made. The only thing he could do now was to hope that he would lead them into battle, so he could protect her. ^_^.

Jyou smiled to himself, he loved playing games with peoples minds, and wanted great pleasure into watching his game unfold for Matt.

~*~

Mimi pressed the crest into a lock and the doors slowly opened in front of them where Michael and Izzy stood waiting for them.

'Did we do it?' Mimi asked running into the domed area again

'Yeah am I a famous warrior?' Davis asked impatiently.

'We will tell everyone the results at the dance tonight. Yet for now you must rest and get ready for the dance' Izzy smiled and everyone sighed and walked back towards there dorms. Mimi hung her head low and walked in silence, the dance where she had to meet that creep who kept Tanemon her beloved friend. Did she do well enough to get her back and become a digital warrior, or has Jyou got Tanemon forever and another fate for her????

~*~

A.N

Ohhhh has Mimi lost Tanemon to that creep Jyou?? Will Matt save Mimi?? And What will happen at the dance?? Review and I'll tell you ^_^.

The Calling is the next story to be updated so keep your eyes peeled!!! ^_^

Arigatou

~*Cherry Li*~


End file.
